This invention relates especially to manufacture of highly contoured, structural panels having complexly shaped foam interior and soft, decorative front. More particularly, this invention relates to provision of these and other panels in stationary molds. This invention finds particular use in production of vehicular instrument panels.
Instrument panels have been made in the past by, for example, a conveyor method. In the conveyor method, mold tools move on a carrousel between operative stations. At these stations, operators or devices perform such functions on moving tools as open, clean, apply mold release, insert one or more sheets, pour or otherwise apply foam precursors etc. Typically in the conveyor method the force used to clamp mold halves is low.
The conveyor method is satisfactory in many respects. This invention, however, offers significant advantages relative thereto. These advantages include, but are not limited to: flexibility in foam precursor choice since cure is not related to tool movement; better yields since uniform clamping force can result in fewer mold cleanings, less foam waste, better quality, reduced tool wear etc.; quicker identification of problem areas since individual panels can be readily associated with particular tools; fewer molds for equivalent production; fewer operators associated with each panel; more sensitivity to volume changes since not all stations need operate; built in tool advantages such as vacuum assists can be made more readily, if desired.
Still other advantages will become apparent from the hereinafter disclosure .